Reason
by Chezas4wulf
Summary: Yaoi slash. Kenshin is helped but the least likely person but has to go on a mission to save the government's newfound peace.
1. Chapter 1

Reason chapter 1

By chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's note: This fic is gonna be very loose and out of character but that's why fics r awesome...

I saw the new kenshin movie...twice and its so good. Now im writing my fic about it kind of loosely based on it. Also i think this is gonna be a deathfic. Warning this is slash aka yaoi. Google it.

Kenshin had been in the holding cell long enough to know that he was not going to be sleeping. The men there were watching him as if waiting for him to, and Kenshin knew full well it was not in a friendly way. Kenshin had a throbbing reminder in his leg that he had been fighting the Police swordsmen. They had been throroughly beaten but not before everyone with a sword was arrested for "questioning". One of them had gotten a lucky hit on Kenshin's leg and now he was beginning to be concerned about the stinging sensation that was slowly traveling up his leg.

Kenshin propped himself up at the side of the prison where nobody could get behind him, and held his arms loosely around his knees. Kenshin's eyes stared ahead and his ears listened closely. The criminals sharing his cell watched him like rabid dogs stretched to the end of their rope, waiting for their chance. He knew they were petty criminals at worst but in his state he was getting a little claustrophic there. The wound on his leg was warning him that without medicine it could turn deadly.

By midnight Kenshin's leg was throbbing. The moist floor and cold air weren't helping him and he had no money to bribe the guard. Just as Kenshin felt himself becoming slightly light headed they attacked. They used a weapon that must have been hidden for a moment such as this. It was a broken and sharpened spoon made of wood. It looked harmless enough but the sharp point would hurt and he wasn't exactly up for another wound. Kenshin dispatched the two men, fairly simply. The big one went down quickly and didn't move again. The smaller one had more grit but not much skill. Their cries called attention to the fight though and the guard ran up blowing his whistle and shouting at Kenshin.

Kenshin chose that moment to collapse, his body having had little food on his travels and now blood loss making it worse. He fell onto the hard stone floor and blacked out. It was a welcome relief.

The place where Kenshin woke up was dry and warm. He had a bandage on his leg and the intense throbbing was gone. The morning had come and Kenshin sat up. To his immense relief he found his sakabatou beside him.

"You almost lost that leg to infection," Saitou drawled.

Kenshin jumped and turned to find Saitou leaning at the window smoking. Saitou was difficult even at the best of times, this not being one of those times. Kenshin tried to stand and lean on his leg only to find it slightly swollen from the attentions of the doctor. Or somebody that he hoped was a doctor. He leaned back against the table that had been his makeshift bed and grunted. The door was so close if only he could get there.

"Don't be foolish, it's raining," Saitou warned, even as Kenshin was about to stand up again.

Kenshin glanced at him, wondering why he was there. Was he going to attack while Kenshin was wounded? No, it wasn't his style. Kenshin tried to ignore his presence and think.

"The doctor said you should stay put and I have orders. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, whichever you choose," Saitou said in his chilling voice.

Kenshin glared at him somehow feeling much younger than he really was before this man. Saitou was the only person that could cut Kenshin down so easily.

For a moment Kenshin contemplated a fight between them. Kenshin thought about which maneuvers he would use and how he could get out of here in a flash. Then he decided that in the long run, he would rather just wait. The man was itching for a fight, by the tell tale gleam in his eye. That's why despite all of his warnings Saitou's stance was actually egging Kenshin on. It wouldn't be an even match what with Kenshin's leg.

"Please don't smoke," Kenshin requested.

As he expected that comment was ignored as Saitou finished. The man didn't light up another though and Kenshin was relieved. The stuff smelled toxic.

Kenshin decided he probably wouldn't be getting much sleep but in the end he nodded off against the far corner of the room, his sword clutched tightly between both hands and knees. He was aware of every noise around him on some level but his body desired sleep and finally he acquiesced.

The dreams he had were of a war long since over. The memories of that time were mingled with the strong emotions that were tied up in it. He had many ghosts that he could't find relief from. Two in particular would never leave his side. In his dream he was there on that night, where the cherry blossoms fluttered down and traced the path where his feet brushed them. The man wouldn't give up his life. The moment had horrified Kenshin back then but in the dream the guy just kept coming at him. He was like a zombie, he didn't speak or react. Or die.

Kenshin had to fight harder, faster trying to get the order done quickly to escape this hell. The dead eyes of the man just a little older than Kenshin were frightening.

In a single moment, Kenshin woke and unsheathed his weapon. The man was near him and he slashed his sword, just as he recognized the white doctor's coat and wide eyes.

The sword that stopped his seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I told you not to go into this room," Saitou told the doctor calmly.

The man whimpered and ran out on trembling legs. Kenshin collapsed back to the floor, eyes wide and unseeing. He was breathing hard as if he had just been running instead of sleeping. Saitou made a disgusted noise, and sheathed his sword.

"Get out of here," Saitou barked.

Kenshin almost ran out, as fast as his bad leg could take him. The doctor's fearful face was still right there behind his eyes every time he shut them. He didnn't want to see Kaoru donno right then, he was too ashamed. Kenshin decided he had to work out and exhaust himself just to forget everything. It was not an easy thing for him. He rushed back to the forest of bamboo where the lonely emptiness was a safety for others as well as himself.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Reason Chapter 2

By Chezaswulf

Author's Note: Hey nobody reviewed but I want to continue. Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Kenshin looked down at the purple kimono, which made him appear more feminine in a number of ways. They had convinced him to do this undercover job before he knew what his disguise would be. Kaoru donno had lent him her cheapest kimono and her oldest bow and had assisted him in dressing. A small frown appeared on her face throughout that procedure and then when it was done he refused to meet her eyes. After that he had slipped out the back and stood scowling in the dark yard until his escort arrived. Which turned out to be none other than Saitou.

The job was just a cover for Kenshin. He didn't care about the money but when he had heard that about the gangster called Reiji Todoki, Kenshin had made a split second decision and agreed. Then he registered the amusement on Saito's face as he told Kenshin the man's weakeness was women and their plan to use that against him.

Kenshin turned to face Saito, turning smoothly despite his discomfort and humiliation. He hoped his loose hair hid his red face.

"Please tell Himura to come out," Saito ordered.

When Kenshin froze in surprise Saito stared at him in undisguised shock.

"Oh..." Saito trailed out, taking in Kenshin without his weapon and normal outfit. "This may work."

"Is this really necessary?" Kenshin asked, glancing down at his pale skin showing just a little below the hem and above his socks.

"Reiji Todoki is a genius and a slimeball. We need a professional for this job. If you want to back out feel free. Just remember, his last victim was only 16..." Saitou reported.

"Fine," Kenshin growled, moving carefully to get a head start as his outfit was binding and hard to walk in.

"Don't slouch like a thief," Saitou critiqued, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm armed, you know," Kenshin warned.

"You'd be a fool if you weren't," Saitou said.

Kenshin smiled a little at that. He was a fool but not that big of one. Yet he knew that he had no intentions of killing anybody even with the knives he had hidden up each sleeve. Saito knew that too and that was why he was there. Kenshin had his accidents of course, like the other day when he had almost killed the police doctor. He still didn't even know why he had been kept there for so long. He hadn't gotten the chance to ask, after that incident.

They got to the street that was a notorious hub for high level yakuza and scumbags. Saitou hesitated at the sight of the bar one block down the road. With a strong grip he pulled Kenshin off to an empty alley and looked him in the eye. Kenshin jerked his arm away and sighed, feeling uncomfortable and tense in the tight kimono. The color called attention to his every move as it clashed with his hair.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked, unable to hold the man's gaze.

"Are you sure..." Saitou started.

"I have gotten myself theough worse situations. After the war... I can handle one thug," Kenshin finished firmly.

Saitou didn't speak but his doubt was clear on his face. The man didn't know all of the tight spots Kenshin had been in as a Rurouni. He seemed to think Kenshin was the same boy that had only know mass murder but nothing much else.

Slowly, Kenshin reached out his hand onto Saitou's arm and slid it up his shoulder, leaning in to let the man smell the floral perfume Kaorudonno had sprayed him with. His hair was able to keep his masculinity mostly hidden and if the man didn't look hard in dim lamps Kenshin thought he could pull it off. He pressed the side of his chin into Saitou's cheek and brushed it along until he could whisper into his ear.

"Don't worry," Kenshin said softly, brushing his tongue against a soft ear.

Saito shoved him away harder than was necessary and gave him a disgusted look. Kenshin burst out laughing suddenly unable to help himself. It was just too funny to see Saito flustered and trying to hide it. Kenshin felt reassured that if he could get such a strong reaction for Saito he surely could distract the yakuza thug long enough to search his belongings for proof of his many crimes or get a confession. Something that would tip off the police about the latest mysterious disappearance.

"If things get serious, just call out," Saito said, regaining his composure.

"That would ruin the job," Kenshin said. "If he wants more than I bargain for then he is in for a nasty surprise."

"Just get proof," Sait growled.

Kenshin, underneath his amusement, was humiliated by this entire thing. He had to laugh or he would just keel over and bury himself right there at Saito's feet. Kenshin clung to his amusement, because he did notice the way people were glancing at him and he couldn't deny how funny it was. If they saw him in his regular clothes they wouldn't even notice him.

They stepped into the bar from different entrances, and Kenshin went right up to the bar. He had no money but Kenshin didn't let that stop him. The man on his right offered to pay for sake almost immediately. It was only about half an hour before he spotted Reiji moving down the stairs from the rooms upstairs.

As Saito had described the man had on two huge swords crisscrossed on his back, and a red sash around his waist. He was tall and muscular without facial hair. What Saito had not mentioned was the man's flamboyant personality and his handsome looks. Kenshin was going to be competing with every whore in the room. He cursed himself for not thinking of this. These women were going to claw his eyes out before Kenshin could get close.

Kenshin sat carefully at the bar, noticing every step and entrance and window. The crowd waxed and waned and sometimes he had at least five exits visible if need be. Other times the press of bodies and smoke were almost suffocating. Kenshin finally stood, deciding it was now or never. He took his drink, payed for by the creep that was gawking at him, and managed to "accidentally" spill it on the target.

"I'm so terribly sorry," Kenshin said in a soft falsetto. "How clumsy of me, here let me clean it!"

Even for a women his words were too polite for the environment and the men around him began howling with laugher. He had forgotten to change his mental gears into that of a low bred woman but it was too late now. Kenshin glanced at the spectators with surprised dismay.

"Ignore them, they're drunk!" Reiji said in a too loud whisper.

That caused a roar of mock outrage and then another round of laughter. Kenshin dabbed at the alcohol on the man's shirt with his handkerchief. This one was really belonged to Kenshin, an old purple one that matched the kimono. He frowned as it absorbed the strong smell of sake.

"Hey now, no need to worry about that. Why don't you drink with me, and we can forget all about it," Reiji said, smiling a shark toothed smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Kenshin sat down gracefully beside the man and took the offered drink. The man watched him with eyes that were more sober than he seemed. The men around him talked and laughed, trying to catch his attention and jostling for position around him. Kenshin thought if he had to fight to get out of there, this man would be the main obstacle.

Kenshin struggled to imagine what, as a man, he preferred in women. The way they moved without trying to seduce, but doing so anyway. The length of their hair as it moved. He liked their strength that contradicted their looks. They had a power that most men couldn't fathom or appreciate. Kenshin wondered if this man did.

Kenshin took another sip of his drink and glanced at a girl across the room. Her hair was short but she was using her body to coax a man from his seat to follow her upstairs. Finally he did, his hand reaching for hers. He looked wealthy and wasted.

Kenshin didn't hesitate, but moved closer to Reiji. He tried to immitate the girl closely. Her face had been turned up, smile slightly lifted, and her hands held out toward the man in silent offering. Kenshin felt uncomfortable and more tense by the moment. he tried to use his training to focus his mind. It wasn't so hard, just took two tries.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Reiji whispered loudly.

Kenshin stood abruptly, glancing at Saito and away. The man didn't deign to notice Kenshin following the criminal upstairs and that made him very nervous. He wanted to call out but didn't. Kenshin went toward the dark hall imagining what kind of grizzly deth he might find waiting for him there.

End of chapter 2


End file.
